All the Girls Say
by Asami01
Summary: One-shot: Pietro Maximoff and Jean Grey? Could anyone have expected that? Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel characters mentioned.


"Come on, Pietro." Jean said calmly to one who was usually her enemy in battle.

"All right, but you're _sure_ this is okay?" Pietro asked in a swift and skeptical tone.

"Yes, for the last time, yes. _It's okay_. The door's closed and no one's going to just barge into my room without me knowing beforehand." Jean began to get annoyed with the speedster.

"Okay, climb into bed and we can begin!" Pietro, however, began to get a bit more enthusiastic about his time in Jean Grey's room. As he quickly looked around, touching things Jean would probably prefer him not to, Jean slipped into bed, all ready for Pietro. But just as fast as he became eager to do the deed and prove himself to Jean, he, again, started to get cold feet once he saw her picture of Scott Summers on her bedroom dresser.

"Okay, Pietro. Show me what you got!" Jean spoke quite excitedly.

"Uh, all right. No time to dilly dally." Pietro made his way to Jean, hoping he'd satisfy her, but still be able to be quick about it.

"Was that it, Pietro?" Jean's tone conveyed very clearly how she felt cheated.

"Well, yeah. What'd ya expect?" Pietro raised an eyebrow to her, as though he anticipated her praise.

"Well, I expected more than a minute or two. I know you're a speed demon, but that was ridiculous."

"Ridculously wonderful. Yeah, I know. I get that a lot." Pietro tried his best to deflect the critiques.

"No. Just _ridiculous_. I mean, after all I heard from the other girls around Bayville, I expected better. They said you were, well, amazing, but I can't agree after that performance. I thought I'd get at least an hours worth."

"Look here girly, you asked me to come here and perform, not put things into overdrive." Pietro was seemingly becoming irritated, but Jean could tell by how he kept shifting his eyes towards the door that something else was on his mind.

"Pietro, are you going to tell me, or do I have to read your thoughts?" Jean asked in a semi serious tone.

"What? All right, all right. Look, I was excited to show an X-man what kind of moves I have, but I don't want to get caught by your laser eyed boyfriend, okay?" Pietro stated somewhat nervously.

"You're kidding? _You're_ afraid? I didn't expect _that_ from someone like you; someone who thinks he's too fast for anyone to ever catch up." Jean replied rather doubtfully.

"Of _course_, I'm too fast for him, but when I really get into doing this, and I _really_ get into it, I might get taken by surprise, so you never know."

"Look, I'll know when he's approaching, _if_ he's approaching, okay, and I'll give you the say so to speed out of here." Jean shifted position in bed, and by touching his cheek, made Pietro focus on just her, instead of on her bedroom door. "Look, I _can't_ go to Scott, because he's, well, he's too rough with me, so after hearing how gentle and considerate you are, I think you're the only one I'll be satisfied with. So can we please do this?" Jean pleaded her case.

"All right, all right. I'll give it another go, but keep that laser cannon of a boyfriend on mind!"

"Don't worry, I will." Jean said playfully slipping back into her previous position in bed.

As they began, Pietro started in slower than when he first tried.

"So how is it?" Pietro asked Jean.

"Hmmm?" Jean had her eyes closed and was drowning herself in the moment.

"It's great Pietro, but..."

"But...?" Pieetro was nervous about what she'd say.

"But I'm not used to talking _during_ it. Before or after is great, but let's just enjoy it for now, okay?"

"Well, I need to know. After that blow to my ego earlier on, I wanted to see if I'd improved."

"Yes, you most _definitely_ have." Jean moaned in pleasure, which caused Pietro to smirk, feeling self satisfied.

But before they could finish, Scott walked into Jean's room. "Jean, have you seen my red swea-" Scott was appalled by what he saw.

"Pietro! What are you...? Get off of Jean!"

Jean had been immersed in the deed with Pietro to a point where she hadn't noticed telepathically that Scott was nearing. However, Pietro, feeling less fearful and more like he proved the point he wanted to prove thoroughly enough just decided to scram, believing Jean would call him back for more, when the time was right.

"Looks like I gotta run!" Pietro then demonstrated why he was called _Quicksilver._

"Jean, how could you!?" Scott asked her as she sat up in bed.

"Scott, don't take that tone with me. I told you before, you just don't ... _do_ it for me, okay? You're a great boyfriend, you're caring and sensitive to my needs, but you just lack in _that_ area, and so I ... I got someone who excelled in it, is all." Jean tried to explain away her actions.

"But Pietro? He's with the Brotherhood! I think I would have taken it better if Duncan was here instead."

"He's probably no better than you, Scott."

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed feeling greatly insulted.

"What!? All the girls were talking about how great Pietro was, so I had to find out."

"And how was he?" Scott suddenly became curious.

"Oh Scott, he was magic." Jean let out all her emotion as she doted on the speed demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, Pietro kicked up his legs, and decided to watch some cartoons. "You're looking really happy. Got yourself a hot date?" Lance asked Pietro as he joined him across the room to watch television.

"Nah, but _had_ myself an X-man." Pietro stated boastfully.

"No way. Who was it? Was it Kitty!? Cause I-" As Lance began to ball up his fist, Pietro quickly corrected him.

"No, no, no way, man. It was Red eyes' girl; Jean."

"What? How'd you manage that? I always took her for a miss goody two shoes, not to mention thinking she's _too_ good for guys like us." Lance stated clearly doubting Pietro.

"Well, when your name gets around like mine, even the good ones want a piece." Pietro gave a cunning smirk. "Too bad it ended so soon."

Lance gave a snicker at Pietro's expense. "I guess there's prices to being so fast, huh?"

"Not like that. I mean, her boyfriend walked in on us."

"This I _have_ to hear. He actually caught you two with your pants down?" Lance inquired.

"Pants down...? What're ya talking about? I was giving her a massage."

"A massage?" Lance became confused.

"Yeah, Lance, a massage. That thing you should do to your brain every morning to actually get it working." Pietro said teasing Lance. "He walked in _just_ as I was getting in the_ zone_, so I had to speed out of there."

"I thought all this time, you meant she and you were... well, you know."

"Haha, no way! I can get better girls than that. Not my type. I just wanted to show up that beam blasting boyfriend of hers; she had to come to one of the Brotherhood to relax all the tension out of her neck and shoulders." Pietro then began to admire his own hands. "These fast fingers of mine are definitely magic, ya know."


End file.
